ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10! Ep.6 HACKED Pt.3
Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10! Ep.6 HACKED Pt.3 (Victor and Ren are sitting in a cage. Three other prisoners are there. A Tetramand, a Polymorph, and a Methanosian.) Ren: Great, here we are in a cage,both 'Trixes are evaporated, and Vegalance has the power to destroy BOTH of our diemensions. Face it. We lost. Tetramand: In case you have not noticed, we five have the power to break out of here. The three of us, we could've escaped whenever we wanted to. Victor: Why didn't you? (Polymorph gets up) Polymorph: That. (Polymorph points to gigantic Vulpimancer) Polymorph: There was a Petrosapien here last week. You remember those chandeliers coming in right? There not what you think they are. (Ren and Victor both shiver) Methanosian: The point is, if we don't get killed first, we get out. Victor: But, you guys are right! You and You!(Points to Polymorph and Methanosian) Your goop is flammable and you could light it! Ren:(points to Tetramand) ,you can break the bars! And back in my diemension, I have a pet Vulpimancer! The Plumbers taught me how to train him! I can distract the thing! Victor: Together, we can get out of here! All: Yeah! Later..... (Ren nods to Polymorph) (Ren takes off jacket) (Throws outside of cage) (Robot guard looks at the cage) Ren:Uh... Can you get my jacket? (Robot comes over to cage) Ren: Now! (Polymorph sprays robot with goop) (Methanosian throws fireball) KKAAAABBBBOOOOMMMMM!!!!!! (Ren looks at Tetramand) Ren: You know what to do. (Tetramand bends bars) Ren: Let's do this! (Every one starts taking down robots and guards) (Everyone stops at the main doors) Victor: Okay, guys. We're about to face one of the most dangerous challanges in our lives. Once we go in, we take down Vegalance and get the watches back. Prisoners: Right. Ren: Let's go. (Opens doors) Vegalance: Well, if it isn't the two powerless weaklings and my escaped prisoners. Is this all? Ren: Pretty much... (Vegalance cracks up) Vegalance: This will be too easy. (Vegalance pulls out Eonotrix and Evolvotrix) Ren: Wait. What the... (Ren pulls out slab of meat out of pocket) Victor: Weren't you supposed to feed that to the Vulpimancer? Ren: Must've forgot. Ren: Hey,Vegalance. Catch! (Ren throws meat at Vegalance) SPPPLLLATTT!!! Vegalance:EEEEWWWW!!!!! What is this vile thing? Victor: Revenge. Tetramand: 3....2......1....... (Vulpimancer runs in) Vegalance: NO!!!!!!! (Vulpimancer grabs Vegalance in his mouth, shakes it's head furiously, and spits out Vegalance at Mach 1 onto the wall) (Victor and Ren grab their watches) (Ren activates Eonotrix) Ren: Concussion! (Victor activates Evolvotrix) Victor:OsmoBen! (Prisoners come up with Ren and Victor) (Everyone stands over Vegalance) Victor: This is gonna hurt.... SMACK! Later on at a spaceship docking center... Ren: So you guys are free now. You're going back to your home planets, right? Methanosian: Correct... Victor: We're going to miss you guys.... Tetramand: Likewise... (Prisoners get on ship) (Tetramand stops) Tetramand: Almost forgot. You two really helped save the day. I hope you'll find these disks useful. (Gives Victor and Ren the disks) Victor and Ren together: Thanks! Tetramand: No problem. (Tetramand waves goodbye as he gets on the ship) (Ship blasts off) Ren: Lets check out these things. (Victor and Ren both push buttons on their disks) (Disks turn into hoverboards!) Victor and Ren together: Awesome!!!! THE END! Category:Category:Episodes in Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10! Category:Category: Episodes in Ren 10:Equinox Category:Category: Ben 10: The Evolution